pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PikminFanon:Formatting Policy
In order to ensure that the user-made content on Pikmin Fanon is of an acceptable quality, the following rules and regulations have been created as to how the information on certain types of articles is presented. IMPORTANT: If any of the required sections in a game, object, area, cave, or leader article for some reason DO NOT APPLY to the topic at hand, they are not required. If the page does not belong in one of the categories listed, contact an administrator to sort things out. __TOC__ =General rules= * DO NOT SIGN YOUR ARTICLES! ONLY CREDIT YOURSELF ON THE MAIN FANON GAME PAGE! * Fix incorrect grammar and spelling and make sure each section has the right amount of information * Don't create new pages that do not follow these formatting rules! You'll just have to fix them later anyways! * All bullet lists should be in alphebetical order and paragraph lists should be in alphebetical order or another organized and specific order. =Fanon game articles (No particular order required; additional sections acceptable)= Characters A list of the major characters in the game; must include leaders in this list. Pikmin types Must mention and link to the pages of both old and newer types of Pikmin. Plot outline At least a basic description of the plot of the game. Game modes Story mode, challenge mode, 2P mode, etc. Areas A list of the areas in the game. List of enemies In addition or instead of this section the article may have a link to a separate page that lists all of the enemies, and additional information about them. List of other items/treasures/upgrades List of any additional items that can be collected in the game. sortkey name at the bottom of the page> =Enemy articles (order listed below required; no additional 'heading two' sections allowed, information inside heading two sections must be formatted like the model below)= These have less flexibility due to the fact that they contain information from many different users and fanon games. If the enemy appears in one of the canon games, put on the top of the page. Games The appears in the following fanon games: * * Example Game 1 * Example Game 2 * Example Game 3 * Example Game 4 Locations The locations of the in most of the games that it appears in. Sublevels are listed for the caves. *'Example Game 1' ** - *** - ***Example Cave 1 - Sublevels 1,8 ***Example Cave 2 - Sublevel 5 *'Example Game 2' **Example Area 2 - Example additional information regarding the area **Example Area 3 - Example additional information regarding the area Description Example Games 1 and 2 Example Description: An airborne creature that is shaped like an almost deflated balloon and has black and yellow stripes and a long snout as well and two eyes above the snout. While it moves throughout the air it makes a sound like a bellows. Example Game 3> Example Description: A creature with a white rounded-cylinder-shaped body with four hooved legs and a snout. The end of the snout is yellow. |The as it appears in File:Example Picture 1.jpg|Example Text:The Electric Blowhog as it appears in Example Games 1 and 2. File:Example Picture 2.png|Example Text:The Electric Blowhog as it appears in Example Game 3. Notes and Other Information = Example Game 1 The electric blowhog is first encountered in the Cavern of Winds. Example Game 2 Olimar's Notes Sus fulgoris Blowhog family This creature is constantly annoying me. If only there was some way to use its electric charge to my advantage...'' Louie's Notes Cut and mix into a molasses and honey mixture. Harden for a candy with an electrifying taste! Example Game 3 It is first encountered in the Mulchy Waste and will sometimes come out of the Randomizing Honeywisp. It also appears in the second round of the battle with the Gargachnid. Behavior Strategy to defeat Example Games 1 and 2 Example Strategy: Throw Yellow Pikmin up at it and then when it falls to the ground swarm it with any remaining Yellow Pikmin. Example Game 3> Example Strategy: Swarm it with Pikmin (preferably Yellows; if not keep non yellows at its back) or pummel with Purple Pikmin. To defeat with only leaders, avoid it when it bucks and avoid its shocks as well if you don't have the Even Dreamier Material. Category:Enemies at the bottom of the page> =Non-enemy plant/fungus articles (order listed below required; no additional 'heading two' sections allowed unless otherwise indicated, information inside heading two sections must be formatted like the model below)= These have less flexibility due to the fact that they contain information from many different users and fanon games. If the plant or fungus appears in one of the canon games, put on the top of the page. Games The appears in the following fanon games: * * Example Game 1 * Example Game 2 * Example Game 3 * Example Game 4 Locations The locations of the in most of the games that it appears in. Sublevels are listed for the caves. *'Example Game 1' ** - *** - ***Example Cave 1 - Sublevels 3,7 ***Example Cave 2 - Sublevel 2, Final Floor *'Example Game 2' **Example Area 2 - Example additional information regarding the area **Example Area 3 - Example additional information regarding the area Description and Behavior |The as it appears in File:Example Picture 1.jpg|Example Text:The Cider Lily as it appears in Example Game 1. File:Example Picture 2.png|Example Text:The Cider Lily Blowhog as it appears in Example Games 2 and 3. Notes, Uses, and Other Information = Example Game 1 The Cider Lily is only found in the Isle of Tempests. Once ten berries are collected from the plant a spray is made that will change all of the Pikmin into Super Flower Pikmin. Example Game 2 Olimar's Notes Sus fulgoris Lily family This plant is both beautiful and practical. At a certain time of day it will release its delectable fruits. The ship has managed to concentrate the juice from each fruit into a spray that will instantly flower my Pikmin!'' Louie's Notes Press the juice out of the fruit and boil with the chopped root of the plant for a warm spicey beverage that will energize even the laziest co-worker. Example Game 3 The Cider Lily makes its first appearance in the Prodigious Pond and can be used to make a spray that will instantly turn all of the Pikmin in the current squad into Flower Pikmin. How to Utilize Example Game 1 Example Strategy: When the fruit drops have your [[:Category:Pikmin Family|Pikmin carry it back to the ship. Example Games 2 and 3> Example Strategy: Swarm it with Pikmin and when the fruit falls down have them carry it back to the ship. Category:Plants at the bottom of the page if it is a plant and Category:Fungi at the bottom of the page if it is a fungus> =Area articles (No particular order required; additional sections acceptable)= Caves/Holes/Pits/Dungeons (Any title with the right general idea works) Enemies/Wildlife Category:Areas at the bottom of the page> =Cave articles (No particular order required; additional sections acceptable)= Enemies Treaures/Items (or any similar appropriate name for collectable inanimate objects) Sublevels/Guide (any similar title works) Category:Caves at the bottom of the page> =Articles about any sort of collectable inanimate object like ship parts or treasures (No particular order required; additional sections acceptable)= =Character articles (each fanon game section must be categorized in alphabetical order; no additional 'heading two' sections allowed, information inside heading two sections must be formatted like the model below)= These have less flexibility due to the fact that they contain information from many different users and fanon games. Example Game 1 In Pikmin:To the Dogs Olimar's son is named Bobby and he is kidnapped by a Fiery Dweevil after the Angular Bust is collected. He is rescued from a Titan Dweevil in the fourth sublevel of the Mortish Pit and from then on becomes a leader in the game. His whistle radius is smaller than the others but Pikmin react to him and follow his orders faster than the other leaders. He has about 3/4 of the health of the other leaders. At the end of the game he saves Louie from the explosion of a Smoldering Dweevil. Category:Characters at the bottom of the page and Category:Leaders as well if the character is a leader in any game> ="Pikmin Type" articles (order listed below required; no additional 'heading two' sections allowed, information inside heading two sections must be formatted like the model below)= These have less flexibility due to the fact that they contain information from many different users and fanon games. If the Pikmin type appears in one of the canon games, put on the top of the page. Games The appears in the following fanon games: * * Example Game 1 * Example Game 2 * Example Game 3 * Example Game 4 Discovery Locations The locations that the the is discovered in most of the games that it appears in. *; *'Example Game 1' - Example Area 1; by the place where the Nettled Canon Beetle is encountered *'Example Game 2' - Example Cave 1 (Sublevel 4) *'Example Game 3' - Example Cave 2 (Sublevel 7) Description |The as it appears in File:Example Picture 1.jpg|Example Text:The Chrome Pikmin as it appears in most games. Notes and Other Information = Example Game 1 The game gets its name from this creature. Example Game 2 Olimar's Journal This Pikmin is amazing! It has at least one ability or trait in common with every other Pikmin type and takes a much longer time to be eaten, giving it half as many abilities as all the other Pikmin have combined! I wonder how such a unique species of Pikmin came to be... Abilities and Resistances Category:Pikmin Family at the bottom of the page> Most Games Example Abilities and Resistances: It has the attack of a Purple Pikmin, just multiplied by two. It takes 5 seconds more to eat than other Pikmin. It's invulnerable to everything but fire. Most Games Example Description: Looks like a Silver Pikmin, but shinier then platinum. It has 2 spikes on its head, placed on the same place Yellow Pikmin keep their ears, and a nose. The leaf and bud colors are yellow, and the flower is yellow with blue in the middle. It has an Onion which is discovered at the start of the game but there are no Pikmin for it until one is found elsewhere. Example Game 1 Example Description and Behavior: A flowering plant with 2 to three six-petaled white flowers that appear a quarter of the way through the day. Small crab-apple-like fruit will bloom out of the middle of the flowers halfway through the day and the fruit will fall out three-quarters of the way through the day. Example Games 2 and 3> Example Description and Behavior: A flowering plant with a stem that splits into three "branches" near the top. Six-petals surround each of three relatively large apple-like fruits which each occupy the top of one of the three branches. Example Games 1 and 2 Example Behavior: It will blow your Pikmin away with wind from its snout when they near it and will shock non-yellow pikmin that come in contact with it. Example Game 3> Example Behavior: It will shoot electricity out of its snout when Pikmin are near it and will buck them off when attacked.